


Цвет

by allla5960



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kronos!Luke, dab-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Нет необходимости злиться, — улыбается Кронос. — Он знает, чего ты хотела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цвет

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 430 слов;   
> Кронос!Лука, рейтинг за даб-кон (не ставлю в предупреждениях изнасилование, так как это все же не полный нон-кон, а вполне себе даб-);   
> таймлан: последняя книга цикла PJO. 
> 
> Заброшенный кинк-фест.

— Нет необходимости злиться, — улыбается Кронос. — Он знает, чего ты хотела. 

Хуже всего то, что она делала когда-то давно. Она помнит бессонные ночи, когда думала о его загорелых руках, обнимающих ее, и те долгие годы в сосне, когда ветер проскальзывал между ее иглами, и она мечтала, в сонной жизни дерева, что это его руки пропускают ее волосы между пальцев... Прежде чем она пытается что-то сказать, он замораживает ее во времени; его голая грудь прижимается к ней, и она может услышать сотни его сердцебиений, и каждое — для нее.

Он движется ещё быстрее, чем она могла бы подумать, срывая небесную бронзу, опоясывающую ее запястье, и толкает ее на черные подушки черной кровати в черной комнате на черной-черной горе Отрис. Он толкает ее безо всякого предупреждения, и она кричит, хотя не чувствует этого, пока звук не выскальзывает из ее горла. Кронос смотрит на нее, сужает свои золотые глаза, и Талия ненавидит эту длинную секунду, когда их взгляды встречаются. 

— Хватит, — говорит Кронос, и голос его полон стали. — Он ненавидит шум. 

Он. Лука. Он все ещё там, — и эта мысль заставляет ее лечь под свод кровати, но он все замечает и улыбается с диким, безумным весельем. 

— И ты все ещё хочешь его, дочь Зевса, — усмехается он, бормоча рядом с ее ухом. Он произносит имя ее отца, будто это яд, будто это подлость, и кусает ее за плечо. Талия чувствует, как рвется кожа под его зубами, и пытается сосредоточиться на этой боли, потому что лучше это, чем обращать внимание на голос Кроноса, срывающийся с губ Луки, или на скольжение его пальцев вниз по ее телу. Но он продолжает говорить, и тело Луки продолжает напирать на нее. 

— Должен признаться, после тысячелетий без тела, твой друг Лука, право, интересен. И дочь моего злейшего врага, беспомощная передо мной... 

Он покусывает ее кожу от горла к ключицам; она вздрагивает и пытается этого не показать. 

— Добавить лишь немного боли в ваши жизни, прежде чем Олимп падет... Как сладко. 

Они попадают в гротескный ритм: ее сердцебиение, его толчки в ней и его голос, скандирующий гимны к разрушению богов. И кроме золотых глаз Кроноса и теплого тела Луки, есть только черная-черная чернота горы Отрис. 

Она чувствует изменение прежде, чем оно происходит, потому что наконец может двигаться сама, и, когда она чувствует его сердцебиение, то понимает, что оно чуть быстрее ее собственного. Когда она смотрит, его глаза голубые и, как в те редкие моменты, он выглядит грустно, — как мальчик, которого она привела в Лагерь Полукровок. И когда он говорит, своим голосом, всего одно слово, полностью человеческое:

— Беги. 

Ей не нужно повторять дважды. Талия смахивает простыни вокруг нее и стремительно падает в черную-черную черноту горы Отрис.


End file.
